int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatimid-Caliphate
Fatimid-Kazar Caliphate, originally the Fatimid Caliphate and the Khazar Khanate, was one of the largest empires of 5.0, with 6 towns, including Cairo, Atil, Mecca, Al-Quds, Agadez, Sao Tome, and later Regensberg and with a final population of about 21. Originally started by nervyzombie with the single town of Cairo, the nation slowly grew as he rapidly invited previous players and random newfags to increase the towns physical land size. Many of these newfags never logged back on ever again. The town quickly grew withing the first two days, but then growth quickly stagnated as nobody was building anything. It wasn't long before an offer was brokered between the Fatimid Caliphate, and the Khazar Khanate which merged the two into the Fatimid-Khazar Caliphate. Memeraiding quickly ensued with several players raiding small European villages and settlements. The Papacy, in reaction to this, proposed a crusade against the Caliphate. And by Crusade, I mean they just camped outside Cairo and occasionally took claimed some land if the pussies of Cairo were to accidentally log on. Ghoul eventually came to the revelation that maybe he shouldn't squeeze 80% of all his citizens into one city, and everybody began to spread out, thus the creation of Agadez, Mecca, and Sao Tome. Eventually, some meme-pvpers took Jerusalem from the Papacy and moved it into the Caliphate. This made the Papacy so butthurt, that it called 2 more crusades on just the city of Cairo. Then, a lad within the Caliphate had a brilliant idea of making it appear that they had left the Caliphate because they were tired of Ghoul's shit and infiltrate multiple nations (let's be honest, this is a brilliant plan because realistically who wouldn't be sick of Ghoul's constant whining and redditing?). The plan was put into motion, and out of it came several stacks of spawned in diamond blocks and iron from Rome, and some armor from the Celts. This didn't help the HRE and Papacy's buttburn at all, and they then proposed yet another crusade on the now shithole of a town Cairo, taking 2 t's in the process. At this very point in the Caliphate, everbody was sick of the constant whining and "justice" coming from both the HRE and the Papacy (only Kerak Castle at this point), so they devised a plan to raid Regensberg from Atil. The first raid, Ghoul and the norsememers fucked up and claimed from the uninhabited eastern side of the town, and decided to retreat. Despite this, these actions scared France into dissolving and fracturing up into city-states. The second raid was successful, with all of Regensberg being claimed. Meanwhile, a single Kerak Castle shitter with no armor decided to begin attacking Cairo again for the 12th unsuccessful time, and was quickly disposed of. Paris was then disbanded, and then occupied for a short time of 30 minutes by Fatimid Khazar, before norsememers left and formed their own nation, making the Caliphate their enemy and waging a war against them. It's too bad hisin decided to burn the server files before they could ever be successful. Category:5.0 Category:Nations